Coming Clean
After "Exploring the Dungeon", during "New Here", before "Where's Father?" Full Text Akkey Black: Hunter finally let her go after checking on the wounds that disappeared. She was still devastated that they had to give up so many just to save her… yet she was also grateful. I’m alive. Akkey wandered out of his makeshift office, seeing the other tents and cots that dotted the infirmary. She peeked into one of them, locking eyes with the one person she hoped to see. “Tree…” Treepelt: Treepelt looked up sharply from eating her meal cross-legged on her cot. “Akkey,” she said softly, putting her bowl aside and standing up. She glanced up and down at her friend, seeing how tired and battered she looked. But she seemed unharmed. Akkey Black: She sighed in relief to see her up and about. Her legs moved, and she flung her arms around the half cat for a quick hug before letting go, “Are you alright?” she asked, eyeing the bandaged arm. Treepelt: She shrugged. “Could be better. How about you? You seem to have bounced back pretty quick.” Akkey Black: “I… uh… Hunter did a few spells and um…” Her initial reaction was to lie again, like she always had, but Maya’s words echoed in her mind, Let the others help you. Tell them. Tell Tree. She sighed. No more secrets. She deserves to know. “He asked Hel to fix me up quick before it got fatal, she… uh… I still have the job to do so… Treepelt: “Ohh.” Tree pursed her lips. “That would…that would do it, yeah…and what job is this, by the way?” Akkey Black: For second she regretted coming here. She wanted to run away, not have to do this. She’ll get angry. Akkey shook her head, steeling herself. She needed to do this. Tree deserves to know. Biting her lip, she said, “Remember when I left… that time when I…” she closed her eyes, the painful memory resurfacing, “When I lost my head. I had a job to do…” “These past weeks I’ve been all over the South, gathering and collecting souls for Hel. When the time comes, I shall be gathering the Rebellion’s, too, through the portals. And in exchange…” she breathed in shakily, spilling it all out, “Hel promised to protect someone very important to me, without having to take her soul. Someone whom I thought I’d lost forever… whom I thought dead…” “Tree,” she whispered, “My sister is alive. Maya’s alive.” Treepelt: Too many things were hitting her all at once. She didn’t know what to ask about. “Maya…you’ve been…Hel…what?” She stepped backwards, holding out a hand. “So…you said you’d sink people to Hel…to protect Maya. Who is. In fact. Alive.” Akkey Black: The way she says it makes it sound so much worse… maybe it is. “Yes… when Ragnarok comes I have to… yes.” Akkey fidgeted, pulling her hair and looking at anything in the tent but Tree. She’s angry. She’s angry. “Hunter’s father just barely saved her that day.” Treepelt: “No, no, don’t drag Hunter’s dad into this.” She set her jaw, glaring at Akkey even when the half-breed wouldn’t look back at her. “Our souls, Akkey!! Other people’s lives and families!! Are all those people worth one soul?!” Tree drew a breath, pupils growing thin and eyes narrowing. “How could you be so selfish?!” She felt like she was just stabbed. Akkey Black: Selfish. The word filled the tent, ringing painfully in her ears. Her stomach felt queasy, like she could throw up any second, “I… I had to! Hel led me to her, promised me that she would protect her! Ten years… I thought she was dead! You know how important she is to me! I don’t want to lose her again, I don—!” The words were caught in her throat, listening to herself and hating it. Thousands of souls just to save one. Treepelt: Tree breathed out, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Do you even hear yourself? You had to? You had to force those people into joining Hel? You had to trick us? You have to send us down to live with that whiny goddess, that’s what this is about?” Akkey Black: “It’s about keeping my sister alive…” she closed her mouth in a thin line, defeated, regretting, her chest painful. Tree was right, she was selfish. She was an idiot, she kept messing everything up. She had the right to be angry. But she had also hoped that she would understand. Akkey blinked, surprised that her cheeks were still dry, and forced herself to look at the half cat. I guess it was wishful thinking… Treepelt: Her ears twitched. “Well,” she said hesitantly, “there’s not really anything we can do. You can’t un-do a contract with Hel.” Her lips twisted in a grimace. “Or I’d have already done it. I guess we just…” She shrugged. Great Odin, what has she gotten herself into… Akkey Black: Her shoulders sagged while she still fiddled with her hair, “I’m sorry… that I… for everything…” she stammered in a low voice. Treepelt: “I’d say it’s okay.” She screwed up her face. “I guess we both know it’s not. But we’ll work something out.” She hesitated another moment before reaching forward and hugging her friend. Akkey Black: Her hands hovered for a moment, then she clutched the back of Tree’s shirt, savouring the hug. She was certain she would get angry, that she’d lose a friend that day. But maybe… it was because they were friends that she didn’t. She understands. Her arms tightened around the half breed, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it was stupid… You deserved to know. I’m sorry… Thank you… I’m sorry…” Treepelt: “Shhh.” Tree’s heart broke a little at the meekness and fear in her friend’s voice. She rubbed Akkey’s back gently, feeling her body quiver. “It’s all gonna turn out fine, all right?” Akkey Black: She took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes at an attempt to hide tears, “I hope so… oh Hel, it has to. I have nothing left to give.” Akkey shook her head, trying not to seem so tired, and gave a weak smile, “Right… you’re right. It will.” Treepelt: “Yeah. Whaddaya say we head down to the mess tent, I hear they’ve got some hot drinks.” Akkey Black: “Okay,” she grinned happily, her chest feeling oddly lighter. She reached for Tree’s paw and held it in her own hand, just like the past, peaceful days. Category:Events Category:Season 4